Humanity Great Reunion
by Mindhammer
Summary: The galaxy is about to be change when a species separated by war is reunited. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fic so be kind

A patrol fleet of Turian cruisers look upon what look likes to be a small convoy. On the bridge of the lead cruiser the the hopes of the men was just realized. Tiberius the commander of the fleet was reading and ask in order to confirmed his hopes "Are you sure that they not Federation"? The sensor operator responded " Sir the transports share no similar designs to any Federation ships while the fighter escort are from the Great War." Tiberius mandibles twitch in excitement. In his mind his thoughts wonder that this was the mistake that cost the Fedayeen big.

" What class of fighters are we dealing with" Tiberius asked?

" Sir in looks like two Ulysses and two Hercules, according to records the Ulysses is the greater danger to our fighter due to the higher maneuverability but according to the Federation files they have weak amour and shields , while the Hercules have greater firepower and amour there maneuverability and speed make them lacking when they are force dogfight agile fighters so we should be able to handle them." Tiberius sent a message to all cruisers to have fighter launch within the hour. Tiberius plan was simple, to use the element of surprise on the Fedayeenfighter. Then they would capture the transports after that he hope to acquire their star charts so fleet could finely make progress against the Fedayeen. They only other possibility was impossible

Claire was about to fall to sleep in her Herc. She was just a simple mercenary being paid to escort these colonist to a hopefully new life but that doesn't mean she had to like it. With the GTVA is willing to send out colony ships with less and less protection. Resource are spent either fight prites or to guard known Shavian nodes. While she is happy to be paid for such an easy job but she wish that something to happen.

" Hey Beta one wake up we have unknown fighters" warned alpha one. Claire responded " Have you tried to make contact with them"? With a crackle on the radio alpha one responded "alpha two has been trying but has been having no luck I already warn the colonist to warmup their subspace engines and head back though Relay and warn the Carthage."

Then all the sudden a massive amount of firepower fell upon both alpha one and two ripping though their shield and thin amour as if it was never there.

Claire scream " FUCK" Claire realizing that she was in command decide had to quickly order the colonist to get out of here. With that order the three subspace portals open which the colony ships entered in order to escape the unknown attackers. Unfortunately for Claire and her wing-man the outnumbered 10 to 1 while they did last longer than alpha squad it was not by much.

On the bridge of the cruiser one of the officers were give the report to Tiberius."Sir, we were able to destroy the fighter escort with out any loses."

Tiberius look at the officer with a stern glare and ask "What about the transports"?

The officers mandibles twitch in fear and responded" Sir, the transports were able subspace before our fighters had a chance to disable them".

Tiberius ask him " Did they enter a node". The officer replied" No sir, but we are currently scanning the area when they pop out we will be ready.

As the officer finish his statement one of the bridge hands yells out "Sir we have them, they appear to be coming out of subspace near the Mass relay". Tiberius laugh with joy " Finally they made mistake, order the fighters to land. Prepare the men we have a rare opportunity today". "Sir, the transports have use the Mass Relay to escape" the same bridge officer yelled out. Tiberius ordered " Good send a message to the main fleet that we are following them'

"Sir how could this be a good thing" the bridge officer asked?

Tiberius looked at the officer and said simply "If they made a base from a mass relay network then we could bring the fight to them.

With that the patrol fleet prepared to enter the Mass Relay not knowing how they will change the galaxy

Codex : The Great War

The Great war was a conflict the between the humanity former government GTA(Galactic Terran Alliance} and unknown race called the Shivan. The Shivan threat came during the middle of the Terran-Vasudan War. The Shivans came from nowhere and proceed to attack both vuasden and GTA forces. This pressure from a new and more powerful enemy force an end to the Terran-vusaden war. The Shivans attacked with fighters that possessed both shields and weapons that heavily out class most of there fleets. It was only due to both Terrans and Vasudan working together were they able to close the gap. Unfortunately whenever the tech gaps between the GTA and VE were closing in on Shivan extend the gap. Then fell to it darkest hour when the Lucifer was discovered according to the experts at the time the Lucifer had an impenetrable shield and massive beam weaponry the destroyed Capitol ships with 3 or less shots. The Lucifer was able to get the Vasudan home world no matter how many ship the sent stop it. The Lucifer was then able to destroy the Vasuda Prime leave uninhabitable for many centuries or even Millennium . Then the Lucifer made its target know. That it was going to attack the Sol system. That is when some V scientist made a discovery that change the course of the war. They discovered Altair IV contain ruins of a civilization that was wipe out by the Shivan. This species (called the Ancient by humans) were able to discover a weakness in the Lucifer shields. The shields of Shivan design are unable to operate in subspace. The GTA Finally found a weakness one that had a chance to exploit before they too lost their Home world. So a suicide mission was plan unfortunately the Lucifer was already on the war to earth. When the Lucifer was destroyed the explosion in a subspace tunnel cause it to collapse sealing Sol from the rest of its colonials. Many people have theorizes that the GTA was either destroyed by the Shivan hoard that remained or that another war between GTA and VE broke out and with out the industry of earth the GTA be crushed easily.

Many none-Humans believe that the great war is a lie or greatly exaggerated. They point out that no shield no matter how advance is impenetrable. They claim that over the Millennium that their species have been exploring the stars they have never encounter a specie like the Shivans or the Ancient even with the claim that they were a galaxy spanning empire . Also with the collapse of the GTA in the sol system Information dealing with Shivans and the great war were lost the other reason that people believe that the great war to be lie is due to the stereotype of a humanity to be a race that seeks understanding and very anti-military. Some believe this is there bad attempt to make them seem dangerous or older than they really are. More xenophobic individuals believe that humanity was trying to gain sympathy out of people so that they may buy human products. Officially the council believes the UEF unless some evidence contradict them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Orion named GTD Carthage orbits the planet Varos crewed by men and woman who have become relaxed and compliant with their duty. Due to the fact the GTVA has yet to encounter any Shivan forces when exploring the Relays Network they put less resources into defending those worlds believing that the race that built them became extinct. So currently the men and woman guarding these worlds are not the best and brightest of the GTA. Even with the limited ships that the GTA has given them they have have been pulled away for them to fight some pirate activity. This has left the system heavy under-defended with only the Carthage ready to defend it. Currently the ship's admiral is in his Quarters receiving the latest report from a young officer.

Alex look upon Admiral Creed he saw a man who face shows what the hardships humanity has face. how it has shape them into becoming ,old ,wary ,and scared. But right here and now the Admiral look at the him expertly with that stern glare that sent shivers down his back he did. "Sir the colonist left through the Relay around 4 hour ago. We also receive report that the rest of our defense fleet will arrive tomorrow ". The Admiral look at Alex and ask " Has Kappa wing reported any thing happening?" Alex gave a respond with" No sir , Kappa wing reports the Relay has remain the same." Then the admiral respond with a simple " Good, keep them patrolling the Relay until that Merc squad comes back.

Alex relax after he given his report as he saw the Admiral relax with his report finished. Alex decide that he would ask the question that has always bothered him when he gave his reports' about the Relay "Sir, permission to ask a question?" The admiral look at Alex for moment but was respond with "You may." Alex asked "Sir why are you so afraid of the Relays, you act like the Shivans themselves would pop out any second if the Relays had did hostile aliens forces then we would have encounter them when colonize Varos or on several minerals rich worlds we have discovered.

Creed takes a deep breath as he looked at the young officer in front thinking the best way to answer the question the best way he could. " These Relay are were made by someone and yet as you said whoever built have so far left a garden world along with a some mineral rich worlds untouched. So we there are only two reason for this ether the race that built were kill off by some other power after they built these Relays or they the built these Relays ahead of there colony ships. Both of them possibilities means that some unknown species could attack us if we are not careful. Do you understand why I ant to be cautions with these Relays. I will not allow humanity to become unaware again. The cost might be to high." Alex shocked his understandingly.

With that the alarm went off "Yellow alert, this is not a drill I repeat, yellow alert!" As the alarm sound the Creed stood up and told the officer to report to his post. He then proceed to the CIC to see what happen.

A couple minutes early at the Relay

Chris was sick of patrolling the Relay. He felt like he has been ordered to watch paint to dry. He has been here for at least three hour but felt like an eternity. What did matter he was flying in a wing of Myrmidon. If Shivans were to come through he probably die before activate his subspace engines. As he contemplating his patrol when his sensors showed three ships jumped in. what surprised him the most was not the fact that ships came through but what the ships were the colony ships.

Kappa 1 radio the colony ships "Colony 1 what are you doing here and what happen to your escort?"The captain of Colony 1 was fanatically screaming" We were attack by something!" Kappa 1 obviously annoyed with his responded with " What attacked you ,was it the Shivans?" The Captain yelled "No it was something else, they overwhelm our escort we just mange to enter subspace before they got to us!"

The captain on a secure channel spoke to both me and kappa 3 "Kappa 1 and Kappa 3 take escorts positions around the colony ships. Kappa 3 radio the Carthage to warn them that the colony ships came under attack by some unknown alien and we are going to escort them back to Varos."Then he spoke to the captain of the Colony 1 " Captain is your subspace engine charge"

" No we just used to escape the aliens" the tone of fear still obliviously in his voice. With that Kappa 1 told them to head to Varos but when they got to around 3 kilometer from the Relay 5 alien ships appeared Chris radio to kappa 1 " Sir ,what should we do." The voice of Kappa 1 what was once confident tone seem to shattered with the reveal of the new aliens " Engage the Unknown threat try to buy the colony ships time to escape. "

One of the bridge officers on the lead Turion cruiser approach Tiberius "Sir the three transports we followed are heading to a close by garden world and they appear to be escorted three unknown fighters. We also found an Orion orbiting the planet."

With a chuckle Tiberius "Perfect, now we don't need these transports. Destroy them , ignore the fighters , and go after Orion." And with that order the Turion cruisers open fired upon the transports. Unfortunately the transports did not have enough amour to survive the main guns of the Turion cruisers and were ripped apart. As the transports were being destroyed Kappa squad engage the Cruisers firing hundreds of tempest missile and Subach HL-7 but to the surprise to the pilot the missiles failed to hit the ships and instead hit some kind of shield while the energy weapon hit the hull. The Guardian defense system while not able to piece the shield of their ships it was only a matter until they failed. With this information Kappa 1 did what he the best thing he thought he should do.

" Kappa 2 I want you to jump back to the Carthage and give the data we on the these ships. Me and Kappa 3 try to do as much damage as we can."

" But sir yo-"

" It doesn't matter Kappa 2 we need to do as much damage as we can but someone has to pass the information to the Carthage."

"I understand sir"

With that Kappa 2 activated his subspace drive. The rest of Kappa wing fought the cruisers but only doing a minimal damage to the cruisers the fighter wing was eventually shot down from the Guardian system. The cruisers continue their course to the Carthage making it primary target.

In the CIC of the Carthage

Admiral Creed was watching Tactical Screen when he heard of Kappa 2 return. The communicate officer report to Admiral what Kappa 2 reported the what the know capabilities of the aliens cruisers.

"So the these ships have Kinetic Shields. Then I want the Hercs MK2 to be armed with EMP missiles and maxim cannons. I want bombers to be ready to launch. I also want all remaining fighters to be launch to intercept any fighters that they may have. I all wings to wait on the starboard side after the launch until I order them to attack and Ready all of the port side Beam Cannons."

When the Turion Cruiser were about to got to into range of their beam weapons they open fired their rail guns on the port side of the Carthage . As these rail guns hit the Carthage they breached the hull. Inside the CIC the ship shacked from the impact. Creed screamed "Damage Reports!?"

One the officer locking at a console responded"Sir we have several Hull breaches. Ported side Beam Cannons have lost connection to the main reactors!"

"How"

"We lost the power to the whole port certain wires were disconnected from the main reactor."

"What about the backup reactors to the Beam Cannons?"

"They have been badly maintain and could not handle the power output to fire the Beams Sir"

Two fist slam on the wall in anger over this news. "Sir, we do have power with both AAA Beams and both can target a cruiser ."

"Will it be enough to destroy the hull?"

"Sir, we could only try."

The sensor officer yelled "Sir, they are launching fighters"

"Fire the AAAs beams, then have all Hercs and bombers to engage the remaining cruisers while our fighters are to intercept theirs."

Aboard the Turion command ship

Tiberius laugh at what he thinks is an easy victory. "These fools haven't even put up a fight. I want all cruisers to fire again on my command I want to capture this ship not destroy it." Tiberius not expecting any real threat from the Carthage was as surprise as anyone else was at the two thin blue beams of light came out of nowhere and hit two cruisers. These beams bypass the shields all together and the amour of the cruisers themselves were unable to with stand the assault these weapons and pierce the hull going through both sides. Simple out of luck these beams hit vital systems damaging the ship and crippling the ships. Out of the shadow of the Carthage came Fighters and bombers going after what remains of the attack force. The fighter that they tried to intercept them were no match for Perseus or Myrmidon. With no real shield to counter there energy weapons and no means to break their shields without the shear force of numbers. They were slaughtered and soon twenty-five Turion fighters were no more. The Hercs fired EMP missiles at the Turion cruisers most of them destroyed by the defense system but some of them the were able to hit their shields. These missiles were able to disable the shields and the ships themselves allowing the Hercs to do direct damage with Maxim Cannons ripped apart the hull.

Tiberius simple said in shock " By the Spirits." after look at what they are fully capable of. Seeing how quickly they destroyed his fleet the only thing he could assumed was that they were playing with him this whole time

Tiberius quickly mange to overcome his shock and yelled "Retreat get us back to the Mass Relay." Unfortunately for Tiberius all that remain of his patrol was his ship. He was able to get into FTL and make it to the Mass Relay. As soon as his ship made it he called his comm officer over to him.

"I want you to call the fleet. Tell them we found a Fedayeen stronghold and we are going to need reinforcements."

Codex : United Earth Federation

The United Earth Federation(UEF) is the Government body that came to power after the collapse of the Sol node. After the sudden collapse of the Sol node the GTA leaders realized that economic and political governance recreated in to something more self relent. Though as Earth and Luna went into a state of emergency the rest of the system became more factionalised. One of the more radical groups know as the **Gaian Effort** attempt to completely destabilize the Earth's government by attempting to destroy several key cities but due to the quick actions of the captains of the GTD Rome and Athens two Orion who were able to save most of these cities form destruction. Order was restored when the Global Ubuntu Party given power by the people and the elite to fix a stricken economy. With careful regulation the were able maximizes the the efficiency of earth formidable economic infrastructure. They also slash the military budget and decommission all the old GTA cruisers and Orions but the Athens and Rome the two Orions that defend the earth form the **Gaian Effort** attack these ships became symbols of safety. The Military change from galactic war machine into a intrasystem police force. Soon Earth became dominate in both economically and militarily and formed alliances with Luna, Mars, and Venus. In recognition of Earth as the hub of the system, the alliance was named the United Earth Federation. Over time, the Federation grew to include the Jovian and Saturnian systems.

About 2355 the Martian government discovered a hidden alien bunker. The information inside this bunker revealed the existence of the Mass Relay and the usefulness of element zero. With this discovery some civilians wanted to leave the sol system. While some elders disagreed with the idea of leaving the sol system believing that humanity while the rest believe that this discovery meant the humanity given a second chance to leave the confines of the sol system. With the majority of the elders support for the use of the Mass Relay began colonization out of the sol system. After ten years of peaceful colonization the UEF may first contact with an Asari exploration team. The Council when deciding if the UEF could join demand three thing for membership.

**1** The decommission of **subspace** engines citing the unstably of the node.

**2** The disbanding of Fedayeen, the council seeing them as Government funded terrorist

**3** Sharing of the shielding technology form their fighters

The UEF was willing decommission most of their subspace engines. Disbanding the Fedayeen lead theft of the Athens and Rome through a previously unknown subspace in the Osiris system the first system that humanity colonized. This lead to the **Fedayeen Rebellion** has prove to be the greatest threat to galactic stability. The third provide no benefits to the galactic community due to the fact most fighter do not have the power supply to support the shield while it bigger classes of ship favor kinetic shield due to they require less power. Since they did fulfill the the terms they were allow to the were allowed to join. Since they join the UEF has proven to be a rising economic power. It is believed that 30% of the of all products are made in the UEF and this number is expect to increase.

The UEF Government is shown to be different from most species. Independent governments that mange day to day activities and mange their own militarily but while long-term policy is decide non-elected religious and spiritual leaders known as the Council of Elders. Even there own homeworld is seen as equal to it colonies. While most see believe that this will lead to anarchy if these elders were to die in large number. There has been some pressure on the Elder to make a more centralized government.

GTVA Codex: Shields

When the Shivans first appeared their fighter and bomber had a shield system that made them almost unstoppable to even Destroyer class ships until they mange to replicated their shield system. Along with the mass production the **GTW-15 Avenger Cannon** which was the first weapon able to damage Shivan shields mange to even the footing for the fighters. After the end of the second Shivan Incursion and NTF Rebellion the GTVA started to taxed shields and parts to maintain them to the point that the cost of shield will out weigh the ship itself. The only nonmilitary group that has shield are pirates who purchase before the tax or stole them. These pirates are being hunted done by GTVA forces as a top priority. This policy was enable with the hope that it would make an another rebellion harder to establish. while being easier to defeat if people did rebel. So far it has brought stability that they hope for.

AN Sorry this token a long time I meant to finish much sooner. I hope the codex will explain somethings but I am worried that doing two codexs is a little to much.


End file.
